I Am Who I Am And You Will Never Change That!
by Happy Beauty Yoshimi
Summary: Edward thought she was a normal girl, with an unsual name..... but when she watches one episode of Yu Yu Hakusho..... her world begins to traid... suddenly she finds out she has amazing powers... and she's the new member of the Renkai Tantei.... what's a


Evil Authoress: Hey people! You may know me for writing Yu-Gi-Oh stories.. but I decided that I would go for something different..... and I wrote a Yu Yu fic.. read and enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Ed and Riitou.. so no stealing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The wind beat hard against the skin of students waiting for their parents to pick them up from school. Snow covered the ground like a white, cold blanket. Huge blobs of clothing tried to walk as quickly as possible so as not to be late, but instead went at an extremely slow pace.  
  
People returned home from work and sipped hot chocolate with their families. Some kids watched T.V., while girls gossiped with their friends on the phone. Everything seemed normal, until 'Ed' ran into her house with beads of snow dripping off her smiling face. She took off her wet coat, and hung it up.  
  
She slipped her shoes off, and finally stepped into the empty living room. She was alone at home, since her mother did not come home until 7:00. She quickly changed into a dry, warm outfit and sat near the T.V.  
  
Flipping through channels she found something catch her eye. It seemed to be about a group of boys, who were fighting with these ugly creatures. It was obviously a Japanese cartoon, because of the style of drawing. She continued watching knowing she had nothing better to do.  
  
Eventually she found out the names of the characters, and they were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They were a group of spirit detectives who did 'errands' for a toddler named Koenma.  
  
The show finally ended and Ed found that it was actually very interesting. She turned off the T.V. and went into the kitchen to make dinner. When she was done she came back to the living room and she saw Koenma speaking on the T.V.  
  
'Hmm... maybe they show two episodes in one day,' she thought as she continued to listen to the new mission that Koenma was giving the Renkai Tantei.  
  
"It's simple really," Koenma began to say. "All you have to do is find a person by the name of Edward Missona, and bring them here."  
  
As soon as Koenma finished there was a loud thud. Ed dropped the tray of food she was carrying and stared at the T.V. in shock. She shook her head and said to herself, "Don't worry Ed, it's just a coincidence."  
  
After calming down, she bent down and cleaned up the mess she made. When she was done, she fell asleep on the couch from exhaustion.  
  
She woke up hearing people around her mumbling something. She heard her mother say, "Oh I'm so sorry, but I guess she fell asleep. You can wait here, if you'd like."  
  
The guests murmured something and took a seat on the couch near her. They were at first surprised to be going to America to find some person, but when they found out that Edward was a girl, they flipped out. Now they were just happy that they could relax for a little while.  
  
"Er.... Excuse me... But who are you?" a soft voice said as the sleeping girl opened one eye and stared at them.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi sighed and begin to explain their mission, "Well... Koenma.. Er... the ruler of Renkai... Heaven.. he well... sent us here."  
  
The girl stared at them for a second and said, "You mean.. Like that thing on the T.V.?"  
  
The all looked strangely at her and Kuwabara made a swirling motion with his finger stating simply that the girl was crazy. After a minute of getting blank stares the girl shook her head and then said, "Well.. never mind that... when do I leave?"  
  
Yusuke stared at her for a minute and then said, "Now. I guess."  
  
The girl ran out of the room for a minute, and returned in a different outfit, and three suitcases full of clothes. She smiled at them and grabbed Yusuke's hand as if to say, 'Come on, get going, I don't have all day, you know.'  
  
They began walking back to the airport where their ride would leave in about half an hour. "So, girly, why's your name Ed?" Kuwabara said as he tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Er... well.. My mom when she was pregnant thought I was going to be a boy so she decided to name me Edward... but when she found out I was a girl... she still kept the name.... she thought it would be more interesting," Ed said with an embarrassed smile on her face.  
  
Everything was quiet the rest of the time, and they eventually got on the plane. She finally was able to think about everything that had happened in the past hour. 'Okay, so basically, I watch this new show called Yu Yu Hakusho, and then suddenly the characters from the show turn up at my house... WAIT! Characters? But..' She thought, and then suddenly looked down at her hands. She noticed that they looked different.. animated even.  
  
Her eyes widened and she pulled out a mirror to get a good look at herself. Instead of her chocolate brown hair, she had lavender hair that had highlights. Her blue eyes had also changed color, and they were now amber. She also looked a little older than her normal age, which was 12. She looked... like she was 14!  
  
She tried to calm down but she still couldn't figure out how all this could possibly be happening to her. It wasn't like she did anything.....  
  
BRING! The sound of an alarm clock went off and Ed looked around at the unfamiliar room. She rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleepiness to go away. After finally waking herself up, she searched around for something to wear. She looked through the suitcases that she had yet to unpack and found a blue blouse and capri pants to wear.  
  
It was weird how she could be wearing capri pants when she was winter, but when she had gotten to Japan she found out that it was spring, and she felt happy to be away from the snow. (A/N: Now in reality I don't think that its actually spring in Japan when its winter in America, but that's besides the point. I made it spring, because it's a better time to be kicking evil monster asses.)  
  
She walked into the living room and she saw Yusuke talking to a blue haired girl. When the girl noticed her she came up to Ed with a smile and said, "Hello, Edward. My name's Botan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Botan drew out her hand expecting Ed to shake it.  
  
Ed stared at her for a long time, until she smiled and shook Botan's hand. The two began to talk and quickly became friends. After an hour of talking, Botan announced that she had to take Ed to Koenma.  
  
At first Ed refused to go and she found herself being carried on Hiei's shoulders to Koenma's office. She glared at Yusuke, since it was he who had the idea, hoping that she could burn a hole through Yusuke's shirt. What shocked her most was that minutes later Yusuke was running around like crazy trying to extinguish the small flame that was burning through his shirt.  
  
When they arrived at the office, she found herself being placed on a seat outside a huge door, waiting for the 'Great Koenma' to let her in. Of course, the Renkai Tantei had to speak with Koenma, and she was left all alone. She sighed in boredom and eventually fell asleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Ed opened her amber eyes and she found herself floating in midair. She gasped wonder how she could possibly be there, and then she looked down and saw the Renkai Tantei taking to Koenma. She strained her ears to here what they were saying, and she gasped.  
  
"So, Koenma, what did ya wanna tell us?" Yusuke asked in a casual tone.  
  
"Well, Yusuke, Edward is a very special girl, and Youkais in Makai have heard about her special talent and they are after her. She possess a great amount of power, but it doesn't come simply."  
  
"Hn. I don't believe a wench like her could possess any power at all," Hiei snorted as he looked at Koenma in a skeptical manner.  
  
Koenma took his sacred remote and turned on the T.V. behind him. There was a picture of Ed when she was little and it showed her mother arguing with a man over something. The man pulled out a gun and shot her mother.  
  
Tears rolled down Ed's eyes, and she looked up the sky and murmured, "God, why did this have to happen? I c-can't.... she can't. b-be.. Dead. I'll do anything... just let her live."  
  
After Ed finished her sentence, a bright light shot down and her and when the light cleared, Ed was lying on the floor unconscious. Her mother opened her eyes and looked around, until her eyes rested on Ed.  
  
"And... that is a portion of her power," Koenma said after her turned off the T.V. "Her power is that her wishes can come true, but they drain a great amount of energy from her. If a demon could get her under their control, they could make all of their wishes come true."  
  
"I see, but I never thought humans could be born with that type of gift," Kurama said as he stared at the blank T.V.  
  
"Well, she's not exactly human. Her father was an angel that gave up the title to live with his wife. He died 5 years ago," Koenma explained.  
  
"So, basically, you want us to watch the chick," Kuwabara said in a dull tone.  
  
"Wow! I'm amazed, Kuwabara. And it only took you 5 minutes to figure it out," Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Ed rubbed her eyes and stared at the door to Koenma's office. She wondered if the dream could have actually been real, and was she truly powerful. She did remember the time where she saved her mother, but she just thought that was a gift from God. She never thought a lot about it, because it seemed all a blur to her, when she finally woke up.  
  
She shook her head and got up of the chair. She stood up, but she felt something hit the back of her head. She found herself slipping into the darkness and she blacked out.  
  
For what seemed like hours she finally woke up, and saw herself in a beautiful room, resting on a bed. She stepped out of the bed and opened the door expecting to find Yusuke, the idiot, Kurama, and Botan talking cheerfully to each other, while Hiei stood on the side lines listening to every word that they said. But, instead, she found herself staring at another door.  
  
Tear began to role down her eyes, as she realized that she wasn't anywhere near them. She walked back into the room and she saw a man sitting on the bed smirking at her. "So, girlie, I guess you want to know why you're here?" the man said smirking.  
  
She looked at him, emotionlessly, and then turned her back to him. Even though she truly wanted to know what was going on, she didn't want to hear the answer, so she stayed quiet.  
  
"Fine, but listen closely Edward," the man said with a strong sense of urgency dripping from his voice. "Now that father is gone, many will be after us... And I was thinking.. that family should stick together."  
  
Ed's eyes widen and the first thing that popped into her mind was, "I KNEW IT WAS HIM!" But instead of hugging him and screaming with joy she stared and managed to choke out, "Riitou?"  
  
Evil Authoress: Well... that's it.. And I hope you liked the first chapter. I was thinking of making this romance.. Sorta.. But I don't know who to pair Ed with... you know what.. I'll leave you to decide that! So, speak your mind... and VOTEEEEEEEE!!!!! AND BEFORE I FORGET... READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
